


Movie Night

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Robin tries to show Alice and Wish!Hook "home alone" it doesn't go quite as she planned.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers, Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Movie Night

Robin Mills stood in her mom's kitchen staring at the assembly of stuff she'd tossed on the counter. Popcorn? Check. Movie? Check. An extra movie in case Alice enjoyed the first one that much? Check? Candy? Check. Not check. She needed more. Between Alice and Nook's sweet tooth that was not enough. She grabbed more out of the cabinet and tossed it onto the counter. Perfect! They were having a movie night at Nook's place. She couldn't wait to show her fiance (gods she loved saying…and thinking that!) some Christmas movies. She hadn't seen any of them yet.

"Bye, mom!" Robin called as she grabbed the bags of stuff to take to Nook's place. "I'm on my way," Robin texted Alice. Robin got in her car, well Margot's car that she got to keep, and drove down the road to Nook's apartment. The door was never locked but her hands were full. She took her foot and gently hit the wood of the door hoping that was close enough to knocking.

Alice swung the door open. "Nobin!" Alice bounced as she started to help Robin with her bags.

"You know you don't have to knock, right lass?" Nook asked her. Robin nodded.

"Hands were full. I brought snacks." Robin grabbed the popcorn. and candy out of the bag and held it out in front of her. Alice reached over and took a piece of candy. "Those, tower girl, are for the movie." Robin laughed, kissing Alice's shoulder.

Robin was excited to show them her favorite Christmas movie: "Home Alone." where a kid defends his home from robbers.

"I'm going to put the movie in, okay?"

"I'll make the popcorn!" Alice was quite loud sometimes not always thinking about the fact everyone could hear her.

"Okay, Starfish," Killian laughed. "Want any help?"

"Sure!" Killlian walked into the kitchen to help Alice make the popcorn.

"Popcorn's ready, Robin." Killian called into his living room.

"Movie is on, now." Robin said as she pushed the button as both Killian and Alice sat down.

The movie started with the kids running around the house. The criminal pretending to be a cop complaining about the noise. Everyone got on the plane. The plane landed. "Kevin!" the mom yelled.

"Did that lady just forget her kid?" Killian asked a little upset by the woman but not yet thinking the movie was that bad.

"Yeah," Robin told him. "I think they accidentally counted the neighbors kid in their headcount."

Killian didn't argue with her. But he thought about Alice every day even when he couldn't be near her. How could a parent that supposedly cared about their child forget them? Robin had seen this movie plenty more times than he had, surely.

Kevin was running around his house realizing he was all alone. "I made my family disappear."

"No, you didn't," Alice told the movie character. She was a little bit uncomfortable. She actually did at a time nearly kill her papap. "Right, papa?"

Robin gulped. She had not thought this movie through. Showing it to someone that had spent the vast majority of her life alone? And the man who had given up his own life in order to raise his daughter even though it meant he'd be nearly as trapped as she was? The people who had lost each other in the wrst way possible? This movie may not have been one of Robin's best ideas.

"Alice, are you okay with this movie?" Robin asked hoping she hadn't done too much damage to Alice's happiness. Alice nodded.

"Is it going to get scary?" Alice asked, the same amount of bouncy curiosity in her voice as always.

Robin thought about it. "I don't think so? There's some parts that are supposed to be funny"

"I thought that guy was a cop?" Killian asked when he saw the robber again.

"No he disguised himself as a cop to case the house to see if anyone was going to be home."

Once the traps started happening the movie was kind of a tough sell. Killian and Robin both knew too much about theft, and Alice didn't like watching people get hurt. After a couple of the traps they just stopped watching the movie.

"I don't think I picked a very good movie," Robin admitted. She had tried. She'd brought other movies. She was about to offer a different one when Alice piped up.

"It's okay," Alice laughed. "I have an idea. Robin looked at her sometimes those ideas didn't end so well. "Let's bake a cake!"

"Okay, tower girl, that sounds fun."

They danced around the kitchen with Robin spinning Alice around every once in a while and all three of them getting more flour on themselves and each other than in the cake.


End file.
